


Girl, You'll Make it Someday

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Drag Queens, Gen, Not entirely nice to Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kurt won't make it one way, he'll make it another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl, You'll Make it Someday

Kurt never got to perform the songs he really wanted to. With his vocal range, there were always girls around to sing them - no, not better - but with more conformity. 

“At this point, I’m going to end up an aging drag queen with a terrible smoking habit,” he complained to Rachel. 

“Oh, Kurt, your time will come,” she assured him with one of those fake smiles of hers. She didn’t really believe it and he didn’t either. 

“Why don’t you try it?” A new friend from work, Carlos, asked. “I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? You get to try on some of those gowns you’ve always wanted to wear. You know they’d be prettier on you anyway.”

Turned out, Carlos knew what he was talking about, or should he say, Wendy. Carlos had been dressing as Wendy for years and visiting clubs. “Wendy Carlos, get it?” he asked with a smile. Kurt just shook his head. “You need to watch more movies.” 

Carlos helped Kurt to find the right dresses and shoes, shape his persona as Katina, and introduced him to the right people. 

Once they heard him sing, it was all over. Katina was a hit. A huge hit. 

Now she performed in nightclubs all the time, had several studio recordings, and was preparing for his first broadway show, a “1-woman” show about his/her life. 

Sitting backstage, talking to Rachel, he told her, “You shouldn’t worry so much. You’ll make it. You’ll have your own show someday.” He didn’t mean it and she knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge kudos to anyone who knows the Wendy reference Carlos makes.


End file.
